


King of Kings

by Thexalux



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Он жаждал стать для неё величайшим королём из королей, когда-либо живущих и правящих.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac
Kudos: 1





	King of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> По мультфильму 90х "Король Артур и рыцари без страха и упрека"  
> Американизация, грубая лексика; авторская ирония  
> Написано в 2014 и выкопано из горы черновиков для команды краснокнижников на фб2017. Такие дела.

Когда Артуру Кингу, капитану команды игроков в американский футбол, Мерлин показал Гвиневру, Артур подумал, что это попадание в сто очков. Она была невероятно красива. Такую конфетку хотелось медленно раздеть и отыметь на столе. О да, стоило только Артуру представить под своими руками эту светлую кожу, мягкие волосы, съезжающий с тела зелёный шёлк платья... Стояк был терпим только из-за пережитого стресса — ну, перенос в другое измерение и всё такое прочее.

И, разумеется, Артур не был намерен уступать свою королеву кому-то ещё. Надо же, уже — свою. Принадлежащую ему без всяких усилий, просто по праву имени. Просто потому, что он — Артур Кинг! Да, детка, стоило тратить адову уйму времени, отстаивая позицию лидера в команде, стоило никогда не сдаваться и быть грёбаным мечтателем в чёртовом двадцать первом!

И, как не раз до этого, Артур просто решил за всех — освобождать королеву из лап врагов. И впервые он вёл своих ребят на реальное сражение. Не на матч, не на живые ролевые игры, а всерьёз.

С ума сойти.

Да Артур и думал, что у него в самом деле поедет крыша под таким напором, потому что меч вдруг — без всяких там тренировок! — слушался его, повиновался приказам. Он уже владел мечом в этом мире. И ему этот мир жутко нравился. Потому что в придачу к навыку шло своё королевство, шикарной замок, в котором одни только стулья стоили три ежегодных заработка игрока-Артура, каждый. Королём быть куда круче.

Но потом обнаружились и сложности. Когда он — они, рыцари — вытащили королеву Гвиневру, Артур с ужасом понял, что ему интереснее не вставить красавице-супруге, а... а, например, говорить с ней вечерами у камина, слушать её голос, её игру на лютне или арфе. Артур знал, что это значит — абсолютный крах, безвозвратное социальное падение. Любовь.

Он не мог этого остановить, он не мог на это повлиять. Он мог только, как дурак, как сопливый мальчишка, подавать Гвиневре плед, когда камины не в силах согреть, спрашивать её советов, даже когда способен справиться в одиночку, целовать её руки и часами гладить корешки книг, которых касались её пальцы. Это было не нормально. Это была одержимость.

Артур шатался по замку впустую вместо того, чтобы, например, отдыхать на мягчайших перинах и простынях или греться в огромных купальнях размером с бассейн. Он ждал возможности случайно встретиться с Гвиневрой, случайно завести диалог. Он забывал, что она — его официальная супруга, он забывал, что она любит короля Артура. Ему хотелось, чтобы она полюбила его, Артура Кинга.

Мерлин — старый чурбан! — только усмехался в бороду и наотрез отказывался возвращать их в родной Нью-Йорк, где у Артура были спокойные матчи без летальных исходов и ответственности за благо всего королевства и секс без обязательств: целые бордели, полные доступных ему шлюх. То, что нужно. Артуру не хотелось испытывать это неловкое, стыдное, дурацкое чувство, которое заметно отупляло, обостряя взамен не всегда нужную доблесть, открывая гипертрофированное чувство справедливости... Оно, это чувство, ослепляло и оглушало — полностью обнажало, на самом деле. 

Когда всё стало совсем уж невозможно, Артур решил сдаться. Он страстно мечтал стать для Гвиневры особенным, выделиться именно как он, человек «из зазеркалья», из будущего, из другого мира. Он хотел, чтобы она увидела его.

Он хотел стать для неё самым лучшим королём.

И, когда в пьяном, несчастном угаре он выложил всю душу без утайки Ланцу, лучшему другу, то услышал только сочувствующее, успокаивающее:

«Бабы того не стоят, брат».

Ланц, конечно, был прав. Трижды, чертовски прав! 

Но вот понял это Артур только когда ему сообщили, что королева Гвиневра слишком часто наведывается в покои сэра рыцаря Ланцелота.


End file.
